Luck and Love Initial information
by Sister and Kid
Summary: Here, you'll find information on our characters, their pokemon and the relationships between them. You'll learn about their history and what they like to wear.


Tori ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name: Artimys First Pokemon: Cyndaquil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Team 1;  
Pokeballs;  
1. Entei 2. Typhlosion 3. Mightyena 4. Ninetales 5. Absol 6. Pidgeot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Team 2;  
1. Leafeon 2. Arcanine 3. Houndoom 4. Suicune 5. [Baby] Meowth 6. [Egg] Zigzagoon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Team 3;

1. Arceus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Guardian; Lucario Partner; Darkrai Shoulder Companion; Mew ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [Babies and Eggs]  
Meowth[Ren]-Baby [Will evolve into persian]  
Zigzagoon[Ziggy]-Egg [Will evolve into Linoone]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [Shinies]  
Arceus- Silver with Pink Armaldo- White, Blue and silver Mew- Gray Absol- Dark brown body, Tan Face, Black Hair, Off white Spike boomerang thingie.  
Pidgeot- Black Kyogre- Black and Red ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nicknames;  
Mew-Cirrus [Ciri]  
Meowth- Cyrene [Ren]  
Zigzagoon- Ziggy [Igz]  
Lucario- Doc.  
Armaldo- Creon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Extracurricular Battling Partner Pokemon and Friend; Latios [Ty] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inheritance; White, Silver and Blue Armaldo [Creon] Fossil.  
All gym Badges.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name; Aries First Pokemon; Torchic ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Team 1;

1. Dialga 2. Sceptile 3. Feraligatr 4. Blaziken 5. Infernape 6. Latias ~~~~~~~~~~ Team 2;

1. Mewtwo 2. Starraptor 3. Cradilly 4. Gardevoir 5. Snorlax 6. Aerodactyl ~~~~~~~~~~~ Team 3;

1. Giratina 2. Palkia ~~~~~~~~~~~ Partner; Rayquaza Shoulder Companion; Celebi; Apollo Guardian; Cressilia ~~~~~~~~~~~ [Babies and Eggs]  
Ralts[Samurai]-Baby Larvitar[Loreda]-Egg ~~~~~~~~~~~ [Shinies]  
Rayquaza; Silver and Gold Sceptile- Black Body with Red Tail.  
Starraptor; White Gardevoir; Gold body ~~~~~~~~~~~ Nicknames;  
Infernape; Chim Latias; Alys Celebi; Apollo Starraptor; Hermes Chancey; Joy Ralts; Samurai Larvitar; Loreda Sceptile; Severus ~~~~~~~~~~ Inheritance;  
Aerodactyl Fossil and Cradilly Unlimited Masterball Supply ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Character Details Twins Age; 17 Skin Tone; Healthy Natural Tan Eye color; Violet Hair color; Dark Brown with natural highlights from the sun.  
Parents; Dissappeared.  
Jobs; Aries; Battler and Trainer [Lead Guitarist]  
Artemys; Contestant and Trainer. [sings as a side job]  
[They have a band of pokemon consisting of Mewtwo Keyboard, Celebi Grass Whislte, Lucario Drums and Mew Viola, Latias back up singer and Latios bass guitar, Gardevoir harp]  
Special Abilitie; All psychic capabilities.  
Aries Telekenisis Telepathy Ability to change Matter Suggestion Implantation; in layman's terms; mind control.  
Communication with Pokemon who live among people.  
Premonition ~~~~~~~~~~ Artimys Regeneration and Healing Premonition Telepathy See and Control Aura Read and Influence Emotions Weather responds to her Emotions.  
Communication with Wild Pokemon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Explinations for the Unusual pokemon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rayquaza comes into scene because he senses someone controlling the weather, it's a reaction to Artimys' emotions which run rampant during the reception of the news that their parents have dissappeared. He attacks this intruder of his airborne territory and is caught by her brother in an Ultraball.  
~~~~~~~~ Entei comes into the scene when he senses a large power when Rayquaza enters the Hoenn region. He goes to investigate the source of the power and comes across the heart broken Artimys who is regaining composure and control of her emotions. He willingly joins her.  
~~~~~~~~ Lucario has been protecting the Women in their family for generations, serving first their Great grandmother on their mother's side, continuing on down the line with each new born generation. When their parents dissappear, he takes his place protecting Artimys [and her brother]  
~~~~~~~ Mew and Mewtwo come into the scene together. The little gray mew is weak and young. He is a different color than most of his species and is ill when they find him. He is fragile, and Mewtwo is protecting and caring for him. Mewtwo senses Artimys who has healing abilities and he goes to her for the aid of his charge. She heals the Mew and takes him into her care and the mewtwo is claimed by her brother when he decides he wants to stay with the mew who is later discovered to be his fraternal twin brother.  
~~~~~~~ Mewtwo and the Mew Mewtwo and the grey mew are from the same mother, somehow two embryos were born into the same egg. A scientist came across the double carrying egg and took it back to his Lab. In an attempt to create the mew three prototype they implanted human DNA into the egg which was absorbed by a single embryo. Unfortunately, this process wreaked havoc on the growing mew embryo and ate away at his immune system and his defence against mutations which resulted in an ill, grey colored Mew that after hatching was weak and fragile. The Mewtwo was like any other, he matured faster and grew stronger in a short period of time. Soon, with the help of other Pokemon in the lab, they successfully escaped and Mewtwo was left to care for his much smaller brother as his health quickly took a turn for the worse.  
~~~~~~~ Latios and Latias are in human form when the twins meet them. Both fall for the Lati that is opposite their gender. Both Lati decide to accompany them soon after. Latias comes across Aries when he is angry and she feels his telepathic discharge in the area. Latios comes across Artemys when she is singing at a night club, her music lures him to her; filled with raw emotion as she is upset by a fight between her and her bother.  
~~~~~~ Aerodactly is found as a fossil by their parents during an archeological dig and left to their son Aries, for ressurection. Later he is resurrected in Devon Corp in Rustboro and placed in a master ball.  
~~~~~~ Celebi comes into the scene when he feels Aries overwhelming sense of loss when he discovers the dissappearance of his parents. Celebi decides to remain with the young man and offer him comfort, soon after that decision he makes another; To stay and travel as Aries Partner.  
~~~~~~ Gardevoir and her infant Ralts come into the scene when Gardevoir is injured by a rogue Mismagius. She fears for the safety of her son and fights despite her ailing health. Celebi is sent to gather the Gardevoir and Ralts and bring them to safety when Aries has a premonition of the pair being attacked.  
~~~~~~ Craydilly She has lost all of her eggs. When resurrected she finds the egg resting in Aries' bag and stubbournly insists upon raising it as her own. Hatches into a Larvitar.  
~~~~~~ Cities [L]=Landmark {B}=Building of Importance

Hoenn Live in; Ever Grande City [Near The League [on the side of Victory Road] ]  
Start in Grande]  
Mossdeep-Gym, No contest Sootopolis- Gym, No Contest Lilycove- Department store, Contest, No Gym [L] Mount Pyre Fortree- Gym, No Contest Mauville-Gym, Bike Shop, Game Corner [Casino]  
{B} Daycare Verdanturf- Contest, No gym Lavaridge-[Gym Battle]  
[L] Mount Chimney Fallarbor- Pokemon Contest.  
Rustboro- Gym, Devon Corp.[manufacture Pokeballs][ressurect pokemon fossils.][tight with parents]  
Petalburg- Mays father's Gym [we'll stop in][Gig]  
Oldale; [Nothing of interest, stop for a rest; go to pokecenter][Gig]  
Littleroot- [Visit May and Professor Birch.][Tight with Birch and May, Ash will challenge Aries][Gig]  
Dewford- Gym, no contest.[Gig]  
Slateport- Grand Festival[Contest] Shipyard, Gig Pacifidlog- Nothing of interest, short gig, boat to Sinnoh.  
[L] Sky Pillar [Find Ray's Daughter.][Pink]  
~~~~~~~~ Sinnoh Region;  
Twinleaf- Meet Ash and Dawn for a rematch.[Gig]  
[L] Verity Lake [Home of Mesprite]  
Sandgem- Visit Rowan. [Tight with Birch and Parents]  
Jubilife- TV station, Poketch comp., Global Trade.[Interview in TV, Contest, Battle at GTS]  
Floroma- Nothing of interest; Gig.  
[L]Eterna Forest-[Bugs and Bunnearies]  
Eterna- Gym; Bike Shop [Have bikes repaired]  
[L] Mnt. Coronet [Dialga is at the Summit. Rescue a Hiker]  
Hearthome- Contest Hall, Gym. Gig.[Whole week]  
Solaceon- Daycare, Gig.  
Celestic- [Gig and Random contest]  
Veilstone- Gym, Game corner [Casino], Gig, [Contest at Casino]  
Pastoria- Gym, Safari Zone, The great Marsh [what the safari is in][Contest in Safari]  
[L] Valor Lakefront [Home of Azelf]  
Snowpoint- Gym, Gig [Rescue][Avalanche rescue Glaceon and catch Articuno]  
[L] Acuity Lakefront- [Home of Uxie]  
~~~~~~~~ Kanto Pallet- Ash's home [no more battles] Professor Oak [Ash's Mom will let us stay.][Mention of Entei.][Misty is at Ash's house.][can't imagine why. ^_^ MISTY + ASH 4EVERZ = 333333333333]  
Viridian-[Giovanni's Gym; Ground]  
Pewter-[Brock Gym; Rock], Museum [WHOOT! Take Aerodactyl]

~~~~~~~ Prepare for trouble! You're Ugly Brock!  
Make it double! You're dumb as a rock!  
To protect the world from devastation To unite all peoples within our nation To denounce the evils of truth and love To extend our reach to the stars above Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, dat's right!  
[Meowth is my Meowth's Father]  
~~~~~~~~~~ Prepare for trouble and make it double!  
To infect the world with devastation To blight all peoples in every nation To denounce the goodness of truth and love To extend our wrath to the stars above Cassidy!  
Buuuutch!  
We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night!  
Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight!  
That's right. [Rati-cate!]

Sunyshore- Gym, Gig

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Palkia Comes in laterz!  
We get stuck in the distortion world and find and capture Giratina... Darkrai??? ~Artimys ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Palkia and Latias fight over Aries and Darkrai and Latios fight over Artimys

in the end Latios will end up with May [max is with jirachi] and Palkia will fall in love with Dialga, Arceus will Rayquaza. Ash with Misty, Aries with Latias and Artemys with Darkrai's human form.

Usual Apparel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artimys

Shirt;

A white band tee with the Skillet logo on the front im black Paint and a grey skillet on the back. There are four tears in the front, one over her breasts [revealing a black tank top beneath with 'Skillet' written in white], one just below the breasts, one across her rib cage and one more along the belly, laid parallell to eachother the look like claw tears. The shirt has torn, frayed sleeves the reach her elbows and the hem is frayed, showing a littly of her well sculpted tummy.

Hat;

White beanie with a small black paw print on the front and a little mew tail hanging from the back. [Wraps around her neck like a scarf in chilly weather!]

Pants;

Low riding, navy blue denim jeans two lengths too long they occasionally cover her feet completely. The jeans are tight from the bottom, to her thighs down to her knees then flare out into bell bottoms that have extensions in the sides that can be hidden by pulling the zipper down the length of her calves.

Jacket; A grey zip up thigh length hoodie usually left unzipped. The jacket has long sleeves that hangs past her hands, holes in the cuffs where her thumbs stick out. In white on the front of her jacket are the words, "Invincible Spirit." in white on the back is the word, "Unforgettable."

Jewelery; Three silver bangles on her right wrist that had belonged to her mother, a silver cross that hangs between her breasts that belonged to her father, and a set of dog tags one a millitary issue ball chain that belongs to Lucario.

Shoes; Black leather knee high black boots that zipped up, laced and buckled on. No heels, more like combat boots. Comfortable and good for running.

Other accessories; Four feathers braided into her hair behind her ear. One green, from a Ho-oh, One red from a Moltres, One Black from a Zapdos and one blue from an Articuno. They had been gifts from the legendaries to her when she was Very little.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aries

Shirt;  
Black shirt with white lettering, on the front it says, "Fierce Will." on the back, it reads, "Unbeatable."

Hat;  
Black pinstriped fedora with silver rings along the edge. [Pinstripes are grey.]

Pants;

Too long, patched up tripp pants with zippers on the sides and chains over the pockets. Sections that come off from the knees down.

Jacket;

Black Long sleeved hoodie with a zipper. Black Tribal Rayquaza on the back.

Jewelery;

Sharpedo tooth on a leather string with bamboo beads.

Shoes;

Black and silver trainers.

Other Accessories;  
A book bag with his pokeballs in it. 


End file.
